Teddy Bear
by Alzbeta Batoriova
Summary: A old friend in need brings out the Warrior of Korin. Seiji x Nasutei. Fluffy and short one shot!


"Teddy Bear"

By: Seinasu

Disclaimer: _Yoroiden-Samurai Troopers _is copyright © Sunrise.

* * *

It was a typical looking teddy bear that wore a little bow-tie around its neck. It was a bit dirty, considering that it was well over twenty-years old, and bit worn here and there. Otherwise it looked like any other stuffed animal... except for the torn limb. The stitching on its right shoulder had worn away, exposing the white stuffing within the bear. The poor creature looked old and beaten, as it sat propped up against the shelf that was adjacent to Nasutei's desk.

"I can't remember exactly what happened to him," she explained as she folded her hands and propped her elbows on top of her desk. The computer screen sat quietly in front of her, its glow illuminating her round, pretty face. "I guess it happened a long time ago. All I recall was being very upset when it first happened. You see, he was given to me by Ojii-sama when I was a little girl."

She continued quietly, "I'd sew him up myself, but to be honest, I'm not the best when it comes to using a thread and needle."

This confession surprised Seiji; Nasutei seemed like such a natural caretaker. She never seemed to struggle with anything around the house. Even when she showed signs of weakness, she never asked for help. She somehow managed to get everything done, with or without the assistance of others.

"He's always been there," Nasutei said of the bear, as she sat back in her seat and rested her hands on top of her lap. "It's a nice reminder of Ojii-sama... Hmm? What's this? My computer performed an illegal operation?!"

She immediately bolted forward and her fingers flew over the keyboard, as a small beeping noise was made from within the computer. Meanwhile, Seiji's pale eyes darted over to the bear's limp arm...

* * *

A few days later, Seiji came into the room with his arms behind his back. He found Nasutei behind the desk, almost as if she'd never left the study.

She heard him open the door and lifted her eyes from the screen. She smiled at him as he approached her desk. She typed a few things into the computer and rose from her chair.

"Hi stranger," she greeted as she walked around the desk and stood in front of him. "What brings you here?"

He could only offer her a small smile as he took his arms out from behind his back. He watched as her blue-green eyes widen in surprised as he held before her, her teddy bear with its arm stitched back in place. Seconds later she turned her head to where her bear normally sat and realized for the first time that it wasn't there.

"W-When did you...?" she asked as she looked back at Seiji. Then she lowered her stare and watched as he placed the bear into her hands. She hugged the bear and said, "I... I didn't even notice it was gone..."

"It was the last time I was here," he replied quietly as she smiled lovingly at the bear, as if remembering fun times she had with it as a child. "You told me how it reminded you of your grandfather. I took it home and stitched it back together."

Nasutei fixed her attention back to Seiji as he'd said those words. She blinked curiously at him. "You... sewed him back up?" She blinked again. "I didn't think you were the sewing type!"

"I'm not, really," he answered matter-of-factly as he characteristically tossed his hair aside his eye, only to have it fall back into place. "But as a child, I was raised to act like a girl. During that period of time, I was taught how to sew." He grinned. "After all these years, I still remember how to hold a needle properly."

She returned his grinning gesture. "This is so sweet of you... Thank you, Seiji."

She closed the gap between them by stepping forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He cupped her face between his hands before she could pull back, and lowered his head. He brushed his lips against hers and he used one hand to caress the loose strands of hair beside her face.

Meanwhile, Mr. Teddy Bear was squished between the two individuals... but he was never the less happy with his arm being fixed up.

* * *

THE END

* * *


End file.
